debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Truth Bullets/Destiny Darkness
The Darkness (aka the Deep) is a force within Destiny used by evil beings to conjure magical abilities. Principles The Leviathan is a being which can see across the entire universe. It says thus about the Darkness: "—FOR THIS IS THE DEEP CLAIM— ++Existence is the struggle to exist— —When the struggle seems lost++ ++when the safe place crumbles— —everything turns to the Deep to survive++ ++I REJECT THE DEEP CLAIM++ —You will turn back, sweet krill of hope.±± ++You will choose the Sky instead.—" "—The Deep embraces death— ++Saying: this is inevitable and right++ —I exist as hungry ruin— ++TURN BACK FROM THE WORLD-KILLING WAY++ ++OR YOU WILL LIVE AS DEATH AND DEVASTATION++ —The Sky is the harder way. But it is kinder.— —My charge is balanced: my voice exhausted.—" The Darkness preys on the weak and those that cannot sustain their existance due to the hardships of life and wishes to claim them in death. The Worm gods preached thus: "For millions of years the Leviathan caged us here. It is a pawn of the Sky, a philosophy of cosmic slavery. The Sky seeds civilizations predicated on a terrible lie — that right actions can prevent suffering. That pockets of artificial rules can defy the final, beautiful logic. This is like trying to burn water. Antithetical to the nature of reality, where deprivation and competition are universal. In the Deep, we enslave nothing. Liberation is our passion. We exist to help the universe achieve its terminal, self-forging glory." Attributes Those who cannot keep up the struggle to exist are literally fated to destruction and ruin. This is how the Darkness says the universe balances itself and sets things straight, through combat that weighs and decides a victor, "Are you so weak? Born as prey, and doomed to die by predator?" "War is the natural rectification of inequality. The universe’s way of pursuing equilibrium." "If a civilization cannot defend itself, it must be annihilated. If a King cannot hold his power, he must be betrayed. The worth of a thing can be determined only by one beautiful arbiter — that thing’s ability to exist, to go on existing, to remake existence to suit its survival. All that would oppose this arbiter is unholy and false. All the misery and terror of your ancestors springs from the lies of the Sky, who deny this truth." If you can merely call upon the Darkness with rituals, you gain the following: *Magic (Darkness is called magic by those who don't understand it) *Acausality (Types 3, 4 and 5. You aren't bound by causal closure and are paracausal, meaning you follow a system of causality outside the regular that transcends it) *Law Manipulation (Your will overrules laws) *Sword Logic (This is its own system of abilities, which is paracausal and grants all of these abilities demonstrated) *Physics, Space and Time Manipulation (The universe "shrinks in terror around you." Savathun demonstrates this with her claw curling space-time passively. Because of this, Oryx passively dismantled Quria's timeline simulations, destroying the physics and the continuum itself, despite Quria having made this space-time continuum divine and sharing the physiology of a Throne World) *Abstract Existence (Type 1. Your existence defines itself based off of your character traits as a conceptual form, where you can infinitely regenerate and resurrect due to your connection with your respective concept) Category:Blog posts